


Tranquil

by TigerKonigs



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU where all of the quintet live and are university age, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko and Homura go on a romantic week away.<br/>Day 19 of the 30 Day PMMM Ship Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> After god knows how many days of having no inspiration, and little motivation, here I am with another entry for the challenge. Today’s theme is Favourite Kyouko Ship, for which I have done some KyouHomu. KyouHomu is quickly becoming one of my favourite pairings full stop. I like the dynamic of the two, I like the idea that they are both the ones that always sacrifice all for the one they love. I kinda guess I see them as having a lot of common ground in a way. This was originally going to be a lot sillier, but then I wrote the second paragraph and like it so much that I decided to make it a lot fluffer instead. Anyways, Enjoy reading!

“I never pegged you as the one to organise a romantic holiday for us, Kyouko,” Homura stated, looking at Kyouko with a mix of disbelief and happiness.  
“Well, y’know, I thought we could do with gettin’ away for a bit,” Kyouko replied, and made her way to the quaint little cottage where they would be staying for the next week.  
“I’m just as surprised you had the organisational skills to actually organise something like this,” Homura said flatly, inspecting the cottege from the outside.  
“Well, I guess that’s just the strength of Kyouko-sama. Wait a minute, you jus’ insulted me!” Kyouko replied, puffing out her chest and then deflating as soon as she figured what Homura had said.  
Homura laughed teasingly, and picked up Kyouko in a bridal carry, and made her way to the front door of the cottage.  
“Wha…Hey, put me down!” Kyouko protested, flailing her arms about, “I wanted to be the one doing the carrying!”  
“Request denied,” Homura replied flatly, crossing the threshold of the cottage. “And why are you protesting about having the easy job?”  
Kyouko just pouted childishly, as Homura carried her to the living room and unceremoniously dropped her on the sofa.  
“Hey! Don’t just dump me here!” Kyouko protested, almost flailing herself off of the sofa.  
“I can’t get our bags while I’m carrying you, now can I?” Homura replied, “And besides, if you want to act like a child, I’m not going to be the one who has to carry you everywhere.”  
Kyouko grumbled under her breath, and stood up off the sofa to help Homura fetch the luggage.

It was their last night here, and Homura and Kyouko were walking together by the river, holding hands. It was quiet and tranquil. After spending so many loops in the city, Homura had really developed an appreciation for spending time where the air was fresher. Crickets were chirping, owls were hooting, the wind pleasantly breezed down the river banks. Homura would thank Kyouko for this next time she could, but for now she would just enjoy the atmosphere, and the company of Kyouko. Placing her head on Kyouko’s lap, who was leaning against a tree by the river bank, Homura smiled contentedly as Kyouko ran her hands through Homura’s silken hair. Kyouko smiled softly, and both looked out to see the light of the moon reflecting beautifully off the river. Homura looked up, meeting Kyouko’s eyes, and smilled. Kyouko grinned back at her, and they just sat like that, enjoying being together, enjoying the respite from their daily lives. They had damn well earned this, and they were going to enjoy what little time they had left.

Homura breathing slowed, and she began to snore softly. Kyouko smiled gently down at her, gazing at Homura’s content expression, and watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically. Kyouko smiled contentedly, and looked up at the moon. She let out a sigh of happiness, and closed her eyes for a moment, letting the sounds of the river, the forest, and Homura’s gentle snoring wash over her.  
“Who woulda guessed that me and you would end up together, huh,” Kyouko said softly, smiling contentedly.  
“We used to be enemies, I suppose you could say. But now look at us. And I don’ regret it for a second.”  
She placed a gentle, loving kiss on Homura’s forehead.  
“Welp, I guess sleeping out here aint the best of ideas,” Kyouko said, manoeuvring to pick her Homura up gently.  
“Let’s get ta bed then,” And with that, Kyouko began to carry Homura back to the cottage.

Homura woke the next morning to sun streaming in through the bedroom window, and with Kyouko snuggled against her. Kyouko was drooling slightly onto the pillow, and mumbling slightly. Homura smiled. Kyouko’s sleeping face was cute, after all. Homura lay there for a few moments, gazing lovingly at Kyouko. Kyouko’s eyes blinked open, and was greeted by Homura gazing at her.  
“Homura?” Kyouko said drowsily, “There somethin’ on my face?”  
Homura smiled gently, “Nothing. Just admiring how cute it is.”  
Kyouko blushed a little. “Is it my birthday or something?”  
Homura giggled, and shook her head. “Thanks for doing this, Kyouko. It was really thoughtful of you”  
“No problem. I guess we gotta go then,” Kyouko replied, moving to get out of the bed.  
“Yes, but not just yet. How about I, thank you properly.” Homura said suggestively, and Kyouko slunk back under the covers.

“How was your week away?” Madoka asked Homura, as the two of them sat having coffee. Homura smiled, and took a sip of her coffee.  
“It was great. We went to a nice cottage by the river. It’s nice to get away from the city for a while,” Homura replied, “Did the three of you handle the witches alright?”  
Madoka nodded, and took a sip of her coffee. “There seemed to be fewer of them while you were gone, so we handled them okay.”  
Homura nodded, and the two of them sat and drank their coffees for a moment.  
“How are things going between the three of you?” Homura asked, curious as to how the relationship between the other three quintet members was progressing.  
“Mami is still having a little trouble relying on us, and Sayaka still hasn’t fully opened up, but I think we’ve got there,” Madoka replied, smiling.  
Homura smiled back. “That’s great. I’m so happy for you three.”  
Homura finished off her coffee, and handed Madoka some money for her to pay for Homura’s coffee.  
“I need to get to a lecture now, so I have to go,” Homura said, standing up and moving to leave.  
“Okay. We’ll meet up here again next week,” Madoka replied, waving Homura off.  
Homura walked out the door of the coffee shop, and saw Kyouko standing outside waiting for her.  
“You look like a lost puppy waiting there, Kyouko,” Homura said, “Maybe you feel a little jealous.”  
“Pssht, no. Where ya gettin’ that idea?” Kyouko replied, “I just wanted to hang out for a bit before your lecture.”  
Homura smiled, and lightly slugged Kyouko in the arm. “Idiot. If you want to hang out, just tell me. Madoka wouldn’t mind if I had to reschedule because you wanted to hang out.”  
Kyouko grinned at Homura, and Homura smiled back. In a weird, roundabout way, this was Homura’s happy ending. She’d protected Madoka, she’d protected everyone, and now she had a girlfriend who meant the world to her, and who felt the same about her.


End file.
